nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Haltmann Works Company
The Haltmann Work Company is a galaxy-wide corporation that travel through space with the goal to take over planets and collect their natural resources to make profit, while developing new robotic technologies. They are led by Max Profitt Haltmann and serves as the main antagonists of Kirby: Planet Robobot. History The company was founded an unknown amount of time before Kirby: Planet Robobot by Max Profitt Haltmann. The CEO eventually came across technology left by the ancients such as Star Dream and plans for the Metal General. The comany then tries to reactivate Star Dream but during one of the tests, something goes horribly wrong and the daughter of the CEO, Susanna Patrya Haltmann, is sucked into Another Dimension, where she would get data on the Sphere Doomers. Haltmann believe that his daughter was killed and desperatelly try to reactivate Star Dream since it is a Clockwork Star and as such is able to grant wishes, but each time he is trying to access Star Dream's database, a part of his soul is sucked inside the machine. Eventually, Haltmann completly lost grip on reality and forget that his daughter ever existed, his only goal would be the eternal prosperity of his company. Susanna comes back and when she realise that her father is not the man he used to be, she decide to beccome his secretary under the name of Susie and wait for the moment where she could separate him from the mother computer. The company then start to invade planets, create new robotic and biologic weapons until they reach Planet Popstar. There, Kirby decide to free his planet and start opposing the company by destroying the legs of the Access Ark and their weapons. Kirby then beat the CEO, who blinded by his rage activate Star Dream to get rid of Kirby but Susie steal the control helmet, which leave Haltmann as a souless puppet while Star Dream achieve sentience thanks to Haltmann's soul. After studying organic life forms, Star Dream reveal that it will uses his powers to purge them from the universe and ensure eternal prosperity for the company. The mother computer is eventually destroyed by Kirby and the mechanised planets are reverted to their original state. The only known remains of the company after the events of Kirby: Planet Robobot is Susie's personal armor. Known Workers During Kirby: Planet Robobot, the company is shown to employ various type of enemies as workers or soldiers. Regular enemies *Barbar *Big Chip *Big Gordo *Big Propeller *Big Waddle Dee *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Burner Bird *Cappy *Capsule J3 *Chilly *Chip *Clown Acrobot *Como *Covered Looker *Craby *Dacooga *Degout *Dekabu *Elec *Esper *Flamer *Flotzo Borg *Foley *Gabon *Galbo *Gigatzo *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Haltworker *Hot Head *Kabu *Key Dee *Knuckle Joe *Labotory *Leafan *Mamanti *Moonja *Mumbies *Noddy *Pacto *Pata *Pillah *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Propeller *Rocky *Scarfy *Security Laser *Sheld *Shotzo *Simirror *Sir Kibble *Sleepy Turtle *Sparky *Spynum *Squishy *Steam Hammer *Tough Waddle Dee *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Walf *Walky *Wester *Wheelie *Whippy *UFO *Venogoo *Volm *Volte Mid-bosses *Blocky *Bonkers *Dubior *Invader Armor *Kibble Blade *King Doo *Miasmoros *Security Force *Telepathos *C.O.G.S. *Gigavolt *Gigavolt II *Core Kabula Elite Management *Clanky Woods *Holo Defense API *Mecha Knight *Dedede Clone *Stock Mecha Knight *Dark Matter Clone *Sectonia Clone High Ranking Employees *Susanna Patrya Haltmann (Executive assistant) *Max Profitt Haltmann (CEO) *Star Dream (Mother Computer) Category:Fictional Companies Category:Kirby groups Category:Haltmann Works Company